Personal time management may be performed with a computer, e.g. using an email system with electronic calendar, to-do-lists, and notes to manage daily activities and communications. Communication may also be performed via electronic social and professional networks.
In some cases, a user recording an event or a task to be performed also records a reminder to be displayed to the user in advance to remind the user of the upcoming event or the task to be performed. Likewise, notifications may be displayed on a computer indicating incoming communication, such as receipt of a new email or updates in the social or professional networks, etc.
Notifications and reminders typically include a sound to make the user aware of the reminder or notification. Having heard the sound, the user typically has to consult a display on a computer, tablet computer, smart phone, or mobile phone, in order to know what event or task, a particular reminder or notification relates to.
In the event that the user is wearing a hearing instrument, e.g. a hearing aid, the user may miss one or more notifications and/or reminders.